


Gowther x Ban : Let’s Play a Game

by mxstx



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ban Top, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, Gowther Bottom, Gowther is interested in sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, Sin of Lust without experience, he’s gonna learn from Ban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstx/pseuds/mxstx
Summary: Gowther dares Ban to kiss him. Ban never backs out of a dare.





	Gowther x Ban : Let’s Play a Game

Almost everyone was passed out around the Boar Hat; the previous night had been one full of drinking, games, and festivities. The only people awake were Gowther, who hadn't been drinking, and Ban, who wasn't yet tipsy but still going. 

Ban glanced up from his pint, locking gazes with Gowther. He gave a chuckle, raising his drink. "Are you sure you don't want some?" he asked, shoving the drink in Gowther's direction. 

The pink haired male held up a hand as he rejected the offer. "I am not interested in taking part of drinking at this moment." he said in his monotonous voice. Ban just gave a laugh, tilting his head back as he downed the rest of the drink.

"You're missing out, Goat Sin of Lust. Hey, why are you a goat? Goats aren't very sexy." Ban chuckled, smacking his thigh. Gowther simply pushed up his glasses and cocked his head. 

"I'm not sure myself. But things happen for a reason, I know there must be a reason." Gowther said as he unclasped his hands then clasped them again. He was sitting up straight in his chair, hands on his lap. 

Ban stood up, taking a few steps over to Gowther and taking a seat next to him. "Hey, Goat-Man, let's play a game. Truth or dare."

Gowther hesitated for a split second before adjusting his glasses again. "I pick truth."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Ban narrowed his eyes. "Hmm... is it true that you're a nymphomaniac?" A cocky smile on his face, he stared at Gowther. The pink haired male averted his gaze. 

"No, it is not. I've rarely felt strong emotions such as friendship and romance. Nobody has ever shown interest in me like that." Gowther fiddled with his fingers, a nervous tactic of his. "Also, for future reference, that term is generally used for females."

Ban gave a laugh, studying Gowther. "I don't really care. Your turn." He sat back in his chair, letting his body go limp. 

Gowther's nose crinkled slightly as he hummed thoughtfully, before holding up a finger. "Truth or dare, Sin of Greed?"

Ban gave a wide smirk, his eyes glittering slightly with mischief. "Dare. I always pick dare."

The Goat Sin took a couple moments more to think, before giving a small nod. "I dare you to kiss me, Ban."

Ban was taken aback, and it showed in his eyes. The mischievous look was gone and replaced by one of shock; this was something he clearly hadn't been expecting. However, he was not going to back down from a challenge. 

He slowly leaned in, keeping their gazes locked before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Gowther's. He was surprised by how supple and soft they were, but even more shocked by how instantaneously the Sin of Lust kissed back. 

Ban's mind told him to pull away, but he couldn't. He gently bit down on Gowther's lower lip, who obediently opened his mouth slightly wider for him. Ban snaked his tongue into the pinked hair male's mouth, exploring with interest. This earned the smallest of moans to escape from Gowther's mouth.

Ban took this as a good sign but realized where they were. He slowly pulled away from Gowther, who gave him a questioning and disappointed look. Ban was quick to say, "Let's go to my room." He then literally picked up Gowther, who was very light, carrying him to his room. 

When he got there, he gently set Gowther on his king-sized bed before shutting and locking the door. When Ban turned back, Gowther had pulled off his shirt, revealing his pale skin and the deep crimson mark of the goat. The sight was enough to make Ban excited and he quickly got on top of Gowther, pulling him into another deep and passionate kiss.

Gowther let small whimpers of pleasure escape every so often, the noises making Ban heat up with arousal. The Fox Sin pulled away and began to kiss down Gowther's neck, sucking and licking it viciously until the pale skin was decorated with hickeys. 

"Ban should realize that others will- mmph." Gowther was interrupted by another kiss as Ban grinded on him, unbuttoning and pulling off his magenta jacket. Amber eyes gazed into crimson as the two maintained eye contact, Ban moving to remove Gowther's pants. 

"Goat of Lust, show me how much you sin." Ban purred, running his hands over Gowther's chest, and the smaller boy tilted his head before flipping them with surprising force. 

"I will not sit and let you take the lead." He monotonously stated, leaning down and licking a stripe from Ban's abdomen to his chest, gazing up at him with his haunting yellow eyes. The Fox Sin felt a shiver go through his body.

Gowther kissed a trail down to Ban's waistband, sneaking his slender fingers around the button and undoing it. Wordlessly, he removed the magenta pants and was greeted immediately by the sight of Ban's arousal; apparently the sin of greed didn't wear boxers. However, Gowther remained unfazed and took in the tip of Ban in his mouth, sucking on it with such prowess that Ban couldn't help the little growl that escaped from his mouth. 

Almost in an innocent fashion, Gowther flickered his eyes back up to meet Ban's as he began to take in more of the other sin's shaft. The Fox Sin tilted his head back, hands running through pink hair as he tugged, making Gowther deepthroat him. 

Gowther gave a slight choking noise, one that nearly sent Ban over the edge, but he managed to hold back. After a couple seconds, Gowther pulled away from Ban, softly panting and wiping his mouth. 

"I am ready, Ban." he stated, slipping out of his undergarments to reveal his own arousal. Ban smirked and leaned forward, grabbing Gowther's rear with his large hands and pulling him towards the Fox Sin. 

"Not like that, you're not. For the Sin of Lust, you sure have a lot to learn." Ban drawled, maneuvering Gowther so that he was in the doggy position. Ban pressed a finger to the goat sin's lips, who obediently opened up and sucked on the finger. When it was wet, Ban pulled away and spread Gowther's cheeks, rubbing the wet appendage against Gowther's hole. 

Surprisingly, he gave way quickly, as he had been relaxed. The Sin of Lust gave a low whimper at the intrusion, but as Ban began to pump it in and out, it gave way to moans and soft whines of pleasure. The noises aroused Ban immensely, feeling his length throb eagerly. He inserted a second finger, and quickly a third, as Gowther was giving no signs of discomfort or pain. He kept the fast pace of sliding the fingers in and out repeatedly before Ban was satisfied that Gowther was prepped. 

He lined himself up with Gowther's entrance, pressing the tip in slowly. Gowther gave a low moan of Ban's name, then whimpered out, "You don't need to be gentle. I can handle it."

Ban didn't need to be told twice and he began thrusting his whole length into Gowther, who quickly grew weak and his chest fell against the bed, bottom in the air. Continually moving in and out, in and out, both parties gave moans of need. Then Ban made a risky move and gently smacked Gowther's rear end, earning a soft yelp and a red face, but no objections. 

It wasn't long before Gowther vocalized that he was close to orgasm, and Ban silently agreed. With a last hearty thrust, he released into the Goat Sin, moaning his name lowly. 

His breathing quick and airy, Gowther waited a couple seconds before pulling away, shyly looking away from Ban. The Fox Sin straightened up, wiping his sweaty forehead. "That wasn't bad, Goat." He said playfully, and Gowther agreed. 

There were a few seconds of awkward pausing before Gowther spoke up again. "I've read that after a sexual encounter, it's normal for both individuals to cuddle and embrace."

Ban couldn't help but give a laugh before wrapping his arms around the pink haired male. "Yeah, yeah, in some cases. Not usually after a one night stand, however."

Gowther couldn't help the disappointed look that appeared. "Of course. That would only make sense."

Ban was quiet before he spoke again. "...unless you want to do this some other time as well." His voice was gruff, but he didn't miss the smallest of smiles that appeared on Gowther's face. 

The Goat Sin of Lust did a pose, smiling. "You will teach me to be worthy of my title: Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust!"


End file.
